


Hard

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Original Child Characters, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: It takesa lot to admit when you are wrong





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing sipley as parents also I love married sipley domestic sipley makes me happy  
> Robert is such a protective dad also I love two dads

Lucas and Robert were sort of surprised when their daughter wanted to become a firefighter just like them. Well, she was one now, so the two were around her almost 24/7. 

“Don’t be hard on her.” Lucas reminded his partner. He knew how Robert was. Robert could be very hard on people, especially rookies under his charge, but it would be different for Robert, considering the fact he’d be mentoring their child. 

“She’s been spending the night at her boyfriend's place. Looks like things are getting pretty serious.” Lucas commented to his significant other. Robert frowned a bit hearing that.

“Luke, don’t get me started.” Robert rolled his eyes when the topic of the guy their daughter was currently seeing came up. Let’s just say he wasn’t a fan of her taste in men. Personally, in his opinion, she could do so much better for herself.

“I don’t like him.” Robert said icily. There was no changing his mind. He had his own reasons. He didn’t trust him, he saw right through him. 

“As long as she’s happy, that’s all that matters, Bobby.” Lucas told him. Robert was about as protective of a father as they come. He’s diffused many confrontations between expectant suitors of their daughter and his partner. 

If Robert doesn’t like someone there’s no changing his mind. He’s kicked some asses before, of course Lucas would have to step in to be the peacemaker. 

“I just don’t want her to regret anything. I’ve been in relationships that should have never happened in the first place.”

“Not you, obviously.” Robert clarified so his partner wouldn’t get the wrong idea. He’s not saying he regrets their relationship.

“You didn’t have to clarify for me, I get it. I understand what you mean. You’re concerned, that’s all, and that’s okay. You’re her father, you want what’s best for her.” 

“I’m the one who has to put her back together. Something will happen, and she’ll come crying to us.” Robert scoffed, complaining. He knew what he was talking about, he’s seen Danielle after many a broken heart. He’s very protective of her, maybe a little too protective, but he loves his daughter, what can he say?

“She’s an adult. She may be our kid, but she’s a young woman now. Respect her decisions. You don’t have to agree with what she does, but at the very least respect her decisions.” Lucas told him, trying to get across to the other man.

“Are you happy?” Robert had asked Danielle. His eyes fixed on the brunette haired younger woman whom looked at him like he was crazy.

“Yes, I’m happy, Dad.” Danielle told her dad, looking his way, then over at her other father. The two were sitting side by side, Lucas keeping a close eye on his partner.

“If he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you. Just be careful.” Robert told the younger woman. He had taken his partner's words into consideration, he was being selfish. In the end, the only thing that mattered was their daughter's happiness and well being.

Lucas internally breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried his partner would hound her about the details of her new relationship, but it seems like he really got through to Robert.

Robert had taken Lucas’s hand in his, squeezing it a few times. This wasn’t easy for him, he was letting go of being the one who likes to be in control. Trying to be nicer like his husband always tells him to be, he takes things way too seriously sometimes. 

Danielle watched the display of affection between her two dads. They were her idea of relationship goals, she wished she had something as strong as they had.

It did mean a lot to Danielle that her dad was trying not to be as overbearing as he usually was. He just wanted her to be happy, “Dad I can take care of myself, you don’t need to worry about me.” 

Robert looked over to Lucas, then back at their daughter, “I’ll still worry about you.”

Lucas smiled softly, “That wasn’t hard wasn’t it?” He chuckled, teasing his partner, then pecking him right on the lips softly.

Robert held the kiss for a few seconds, enjoying the contact of his partner's lips on his, before pulling away happily. 

“No, it wasn’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You two are so cute.” Danielle had commented, watching her parents whom looked so in love with each other.

Robert laughed a bit before remembering something. He looked over at Lucas, “Our anniversary is coming up, are we doing anything that day?”

Danielle had answered, “Actually, I was going to take you out to dinner with me. Some place really nice, I wanted to celebrate.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to do that." Lucas told his daughter when she revealed her plans to him and his partner. 

“You guys deserve to sit back and relax. You do so much for me, I want to do something nice for you.” Danielle told both her dads.

“That’s so sweet and thoughtful of you.” Robert said, softening his voice when speaking to the younger woman. Lucas placed another kiss on Robert's hand, making Robert blush slightly.

“She’s growing up. She’s not a little girl anymore, as much as I like to think of her as one, and I need to let go. It’s just hard for me to admit when I’m wrong, but I’m trying.” Robert confided in his partner. He was facing a hard truth. He still saw his daughter as a little girl at times, but he needed to stop. She was a grown woman now, he needed to start thinking of her as the young adult that she was. 

Robert was a proud father. Danielle had followed in both his and Lucas’s footsteps, building a family legacy, but she didn’t get any special treatment just because she was the chief and captain's daughter. It was quite the opposite, she was excelling at her own pace.

Learning the ropes from under Robert's guidance. He was tough on her only because he wanted her to succeed, he never made anything too easy for her.

Although fatherhood gave both men a new lease on life, when they did get married they hyphenated their last names, but chose to keep their regular names at work. Besides that, adoption really was the best thing that ever happened to the two of them. Danielle had slowly become their entire world.

Every morning they got up and put on the uniform. Being a firefighter wasn’t just a job to them anymore, it was so much more than that. It was to provide for her, to give her a good life. They made sure she was taken care of and did their best to raise her in a loving home where she had two parents whom loved her unconditionally.

“Yes, you are trying baby. I see you, you did a good thing today. She’s happy, let her be happy. Don’t get involved in her love life, it’s just gonna drive you crazy.” Lucas told him.

“I just hope she knows what’s she’s doing.” Robert said in passing before Lucas brought one of Roberts hands to his lips, kissing the back of it and bringing a smile to Robert's face.

“Even if things don’t work out for her, we will be there for her. We are family after all and family sticks together.” Lucas told his significant other, placing another kiss to the hand. 

Robert caressed his face, one hand touching the right side of Lucas’s face, fingers rubbing softly at the skin, staring into his eyes, “You’ve got that right, babe.” Softly letting the endearment roll off of his tongue. He often opted switching between calling his lover babe or honey, those were the pet names he used the most often.

“I love you.” Lucas said to Robert whom quickly replied back, “I love you more.” As they continued to grow together their love only got stronger. They had gotten slightly older, but they still loved each other as much as they did when they were dating.

Marriage didn’t necessarily feel like marriage. It felt like they were still dating each other, except it was a bit more permanent than that. The two have always been supportive of each other, they saw each other as equals and had mutual respect for one another.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t know about that necessarily dad um can you tell dad I probably won't be home tonight”Danielle sent her Robert

 

“I’ll tell your father I love you be safe and be careful as always love you my sweet girl” Robert texted his daughter from the space in his office then he found himself looking at his camera roll at the last photo he saved which was a photo he had taken with Lucas and Danielle when they vacationed in Florida 

Robert really is trying to be a better person he can be very cynical at times his lover always tells him to be nicer and he’s taken his constant reminders to heart 

Roberts not as bad as he used to be he was a real hardass still is at times but at least he’s trying 

“Chief”there was a small smile on his face as he greeted him 

”Dani wanted me to tell you she won't be with us later she's with her man”Robert told him

He was trying hid best he had to let go a bit he couldn't be a helicopter parent


End file.
